band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas with the Blunders
Christmas with the Blunders is a short film from Band Blunders. It is the first comedy movie made, and is also the first movie where nobody dies. (Haha, lol). It stars Kimi for the first time as one of the two main characters, the other being Liam. The movie revolves around Raina and Mia fighting over a new toy on the Christmas market and the others trying to break up their fights. No trailer was created for this movie, and it was posted on January 8, 2019. Plot Liam is getting out his Christmas decorations when he is visited by Kimi, who asks if he's throwing his annual Christmas party. Kimi tells Liam that Raina is obsessing over a new Christmas recorder on the market. Liam mentions that Mia also wants one. Kimi tells him that she and Raina are going to the mall later so she can get a gift for her sister and so Raina can get a recorder. Kimi and Raina walk into the mall and split up to get their seperate items. Raina goes to get the recorder, but sees Hunter already attempting to buy the last one. Raina sees this and pays him $10 and a candy cane for it. He agrees, and Raina gets the recorder. While performing a happy dance number, Mia appears wearing a Ghostface mask and a Santa hat. She steals the recorder from Raina, and Raina chases. A chase ensues, where Raina and Mia start fighting for the recorder. The fight ends with Mia slapping Raina and leaving with the recorder. Raina returns to Kimi and tells her that she needs to get to work. Kimi gets confused. Later, Kimi is talking to Hunter and Rebekah, where Rebekah makes a reference to iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge. Liam shows up, and they have a discussion about the recorder. Kimi says Raina didn't get one, and she saw her digging through plumbing pipes. After mentioning Mia got a recorder from the same mall, and she got home at the same time, Kimi realizes Mia stole Raina's recorder and runs off. Meanwhile, Raina replaces Mia's recorder with a clone made out of PVC pipes. Later, everyone picks names out of a hat for Secret Santa. Liam gets Hunter, Mia gets Liam, Raina gets Kimi, Kimi gets Rebekah, Rebekah gets Mia, Hunter gets Raina. Later, Mia goes home and finds the PVC pipe recorder. She gets enraged and swears revenge on whoever took her recorder. The next day, Hunter is at Liam's house talking when Raina shows up, playing her recorder very obnoxiously. Liam throws a box at her to make her stop. Eventually, Mia shows up, looking for her recorder. Raina plays the theme from Jaws while hiding behind a chair. Mia shows up and uncovers Raina. They start fighting until Hunter distracts Raina, enabling Liam to steal the recorder. Liam runs off with it, and is followed by Raina, Mia, and Hunter. Kimi appears from behind a truck and Liam throws the recorder to her. They toss it around so Raina and Mia can't get it. Rebekah appears from inside a shed and steals it. Raina and Mia look for her, but she's not in the shed. She reappears behind a tree and throws the recorder to Hunter. A tussle ensues, but Liam manages to steal the recorder and run. Liam stops running and tries to convice Raina and Mia to stop fighting. Eventually, Liam throws the recorder and breaks it, causing Raina to pass out. Liam, Kimi, Hunter, and Rebekah leave where they high-five each other for a job well done. The next day is Christmas Eve. Rebekah and Raina are at Liam's house. Raina tells them how she's searched every website in the world but couldn't find a recorder that's in stock. Raina gets upset and this leads to an impromptu sing-along where she sings Mad World. Liam joins in, and Rebekah gets confused as to what is happening. The next day is Christmas Day, where Liam is expecting the guests for his party. The first to show up is Rebekah, who has a heavy Secret Santa gift. Next to show up is Kimi, who has a large bag. After her is Raina with a small bag, Mia with a small box, and Hunter with a large goose bag, which Raina appreciates. Raina comes with a bow and arrow, saying she was shooting walls because she was upset. Raina says she just wants to open presents and leave, when everyone else wants to have the party. Raina and Mia get into an argument where Raina aims her bow at her. Kimi gives a short speech that gets them to stop fighting and forget their silly feud. They then proceed to open gifts. Rebekah gets a recreation of her beating stick from iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge from Kimi, Kimi gets bouncy balls from Raina, Hunter gets a broken stapler, paper clip, empty Tic-Tac container, and a stick from Liam, Mia gets a Bible from Rebekah, Liam gets a lemon from Mia, and when Raina opens her gift, it's a recorder, given to her by Hunter. Hunter reveals that he has been buying all of the recorders everywhere, meaning they were not popular after all, Hunter was just buying them all. He says that the creator of the recorders is a jerk and he is selling his stuff for higher price. Raina and Mia get mad that he was running a black market and he didn't give either Raina or Mia a recorder. Realizing that Hunter could've solved the entire argument, Raina and Mia get mad and start beating him up. While this is going on, Kimi, Liam, and Rebekah watch. At the end, Liam says, "Merry Christmas," but Rebekah replies with, "What about Kwanzaa?" Cast Liam Ulrich as Liam Kimberly Earl as Kimi Raina Foran as Raina Mia Goldberg as Mia Rebekah Ehrhart as Rebekah Hunter Roark as Hunter Walter as Raina's Gift Recorder (uncredited) Easter Eggs On the upper right hand corner of the December calendar, yellow text says, "The Highlighter Ninja", referencing the next upcoming movie. External Links Watch Christmas with the Blunders Category:Movies Category:Life Franchise